


Let Me Hear Your Battle Cry

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: Jedi Code? What's That? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi code? What's that?, M/M, hoo boi here comes more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: 'Even if I shoot down the droids, what can I do to save him?'





	

The sound of screams filled his ears, the stench of blood and death stretched all around him and filled his senses. His fingers clutched the blaster in his hands tighter as he scanned the area fo his general. The smell of charred flesh, the blood on his hands makes him feel sick. He gags but nothing comes. A brother shot down on his left, more droids coming on his right. No sign of general Plo Koon. The sound of Sinker screaming his name caught his attention quickly; he turned and shot down the clankers surrounding him. A nod of thanks was sent his way then they were both off again. A side-glance to his left made him notice even more droids coming their way. Quickly Boost, himself, and Sinker shot them down. When Wolffe finally turned his eyes behind himself to see if there was any sign of more threats time suddenly seemed to freeze. He saw a blaster bolt strike his General from behind, a red lightsaber clashing with blue before the red dug its way into Plo's shoulder. Too close to his heart for Wolffe's liking. Plo Koon slashed his own lightsaber forward and used the force to knock his assailant to the ground. The moment he turned to look at Wolffe, the clone's blood ran cold and suddenly he couldn't breath. A bright flash struck his general in the face. Broken shards from his mask shattered onto the ground, Plo himself falling to his knees and trying desperately to hold his breath. Plo found himself clutching the remaining parts of his mask with his gaze cast towards the unforgiving ground, his lungs burning from not being able to breath.  
There was a sharp pain in his shoulder and lower back as well but he could hardly focus on either of them. Wolffe suddenly felt his legs moving on their own accord before he could completely comprehend exactly what had happened. The world around him was suddenly a blur and he could no longer hear the battle raging on. All he could muster was the word 'no' in a hopeless voice as he sprinted towards his general. 

"No no no no NO!"

The world grew fuzzy and the edges of Plo Koon's vision began to darken, his weight shifting as he fell forward, but he was able to make out the figure of his beloved kneeling at his side as soon as he hit the ground. Other members of the Wolfpack surrounded the pair, protecting them from any blaster bolt or danger from the war that continued raging on. When the Kel Dor couldn't stand it anymore he took a breath. A sharp pain raged it's way into his body, the toxic air slipping into his lungs. It took all of his willpower not to cry out or choke, to not keep breathing.  
Then everything faded to darkness. 

'Even if I shoot down the droids, what can I do to save him?'

**Author's Note:**

> So I found some amazing fan art on tumblr that sorta had something to do with this :')  
> I'm really inspired by certain people's art and I'm too shy to say anything about it, so I just like it and move on. But! Where I got this idea was someone/something shot the mask of padawan!plo (I believe) and Wolffe went rushing to him..Although I don't remember who it's by.  
> There is some amazing art by some amazing people for this rarepair and many more!


End file.
